


Tag, You're It

by Coppermatsu



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Awkward Romance, DILF jokes, F/M, Flirtatious Teasing, Romantic Comedy, What if Izumi teased him back.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:28:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26490415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coppermatsu/pseuds/Coppermatsu
Summary: Itaru’s teasing has bothered Izumi long enough, and she decides to fight back. Thus begins a very heated game of flirt tag, where the competition is fierce and the romantic tension is fiercer. Who will fall first in this merciless battle? After all, love is war.
Relationships: Chigasaki Itaru/Tachibana Izumi
Comments: 13
Kudos: 116





	Tag, You're It

**Author's Note:**

> What's up gamers and welcome to flirting hell, starring your favorite gamer nerd Itaru and our very own Director!  
> I think it'd be interesting if Izumi dished it back at Itaru, because that's one flirtatious motherfucker. You can't get away with this Itaru, you're too pretty. Man whore. Heathen.  
> Kiss her. 
> 
> (This has a lot of quicker scenes to get that feeling of playing tag... if it feels a bit abrupt sometimes, that's why!)

* * *

The Game Starts

* * *

“Oh, Director, waiting for me to return from work again? I’m so lucky~, haha,” Itaru hadn’t even finished taking his shoes off at the front door before beginning his usual assault. 

Izumi sighed. He typically teased her like this, but it was getting more frequent recently. It wasn’t fair to toy with her insincerely. Not that she really cared if he meant it, but… c’mon. She was too old for this. ...Right?

“Enough with that, you’re back rather late. Spring Troupe started rehearsing without you.” She crossed her arms. “Did you get stuck at a meeting?” 

“And then missed the train, of course. My luck stat shines again today,” Itaru said, and grinned that lax but mischievous grin. “Though maybe it really did, since you’re so worried about me~.”

The Mankai Director felt her eye twitch. 

“You didn’t contact us, Itaru.” 

He blinked. “I didn’t? I- ohh. I didn’t click send… I got a notif that my stamina replenished.” Now he looked genuinely apologetic. “My b.”

Itaru began to shuffle past Izumi. She let him go, but before he went too far down the hallway, he turned back around.

“By the way… cute hairdo. You should wear a bun more often,” Itaru remarked. That incessant grin grew as Izumi’s flustered state worsened.

That was it. Right after the salaryman had thought he was getting away as always, he was startled by the sound of Izumi slamming her hand against the wall to get his attention.

“Alright, that’s it,” She glared at him, burning a target into his magenta eyes. “Two can play at this game, Chigasaki Itaru. You’re going to regret all that teasing soon enough!” 

He was taken aback, and Itaru could only stare after her as Izumi stomped past him to return to the practice room. 

Two can play at this game? So it was a game now, huh? The thought thoroughly amused and excited him. 

“Haha, she can’t act, it’ll be an easy win…” Itaru assured himself, hurrying off to his dorm to change into his practice clothes. 

Oh, how wrong he was.

* * *

  
  


In the kitchen the next morning, something seemed off to Itaru. A coffee fixed in his mug was already waiting for him when he entered, doctored to his preference. Izumi was wearing her hair in a messy bun and had an apron over her pajamas as she worked over the stove, frying something in a pan. 

“Ack, here before I finished… sorry if I fixed it too early, but I know you like your coffee cooled a little bit. Good morning, by the way!” Izumi smiled before returning to her cooking. 

Speechless, Itaru took his mug and headed to the table, taking a sip of the coffee. It was perfectly fixed and just the temperature he liked it. Waiting at the table was a simple toast and jam setup. 

_Hm. She’s really trying for it, huh?_ He mused, though her methods were definitely effective. 

Not even done slathering the overly sweet jam onto his bread, Itaru glanced up as Izumi approached holding something.

“A bento?” 

“I made it for you today,” She smiled. 

_Oh, cute…_

No, don’t fall for it! She’s doing this on purpose, and even if it’s enjoyable... He can’t lose. 

“Oh, really? Is there a heart shape inside, too?” He grinned. That’ll get her.

This time, Izumi grinned. “But of course, _dear._ ” 

_Dear?_ He nearly choked on his coffee, sputtering some of it onto his sleeve. 

“Shit-!” 

“Oh, no! Your blazer! Here, I’ll get it-” Izumi went to Itaru’s shoulders and suddenly it hit him. His face was boiling and he shot up out of his chair. 

“No, I. I’ll get it,” he insisted, unable to take her removing his clothes on top of everything else. He quickly downed the rest of the coffee and shoved the toast into his mouth before dashing off with his bento, leaving Izumi in his dust.

Fine. 

Itaru - 1, Izumi -1. 

_Two can play at this game, huh? Don’t underestimate a filthy gamer like me._

Tsuzuru and Juza, who had been silently watching from the table with their jaws dropped, finally realized they had milk dripping down their chins. They mutually agreed to not discuss this with anyone at the dorms, hoping that whatever they’d just witnessed wasn’t real. 

* * *

At lunch, Itaru opened his bento eagerly. Oh, damn. He was typically spoiled by bentos from Omi, but the butchered octopus wieners and the tamagoyaki cut and placed asymmetrically as hearts were too much. He covered his mouth to muffle his snickering. It was so stupidly cute. 

_She’s better than I thought at this._ He knew that the imperfect crafting wasn’t on purpose, but somehow it made it feel all the more sincere.

He had to get her back for sure. 

Time to kick it up a notch. Level 2 Itaru Charm: activated. 

Itaru shot a couple of texts to Tsumugi and Omi before digging into his meal. 

He tucked into the rice and realized- there’s a layer of curry under there. His stomach lurched out of habit. Of course there was curry mixed in. 

And yet? It somehow made the entire meal even cuter to him.

A personal touch… He slumped over, head in his hands to conceal his flushed face. She managed to make curry endearing? He was losing it. 

“Aha, this might actually be bad for my twisted heart…” 

He definitely couldn’t lose now.

Itaru made a couple stops on his way home from work, thankfully not running late this time since his boss let everyone who had to stay late for the meeting yesterday leave early. 

He returned with his hands full to Citron and Sakuya in the entranceway, both of them about to leave the dorms. 

“Ohh, my darling! For me? You shouldn’t have! Your powers of abduction are too great!” Citron fluttered his eyes and frolicked up to Itaru. The gamer had just enough reflexes to pull away in time. 

“...Seduction, I hope you mean? Ah but my sweet, this is not for you~. And I couldn’t possibly discuss it in front of our son,” he played along with a grin. 

Sakuya gasped. “Dad’s cheating on Mom? But with who…?” 

“OH, HOW MY DARLING LIKES TO BEES,” Citron sobbed loudly. He clung to Sakuya and the two gave Itaru the saddest looking pouts that even the Wan-Wan duo would have been proud of. 

Itaru barely held back a snicker. “'Bees'? That’s a bit of a stretch for 'tease' there, dear~. Even so, have you two seen the Director anywhere?” 

Sakuya and Citron gasped, this time completely thrown out of the act.

“She’s practicing self-defense with Tasuku and Banri in the practice room at Sakyo’s request. But, are you…?” The Spring Troupe leader was insanely curious. 

“Oh, Itaru has chosen the Director route! He will have much trouble with Masumi as his love rival!” Citron clapped his hands together, somehow pleased with that thought. 

The tired salaryman brushed it off. “Mm, Masumi better watch out, haha. ...Sike. He’d kill me in my sleep first,” Itaru laughed, switching shoes and going to the practice room. He knows Banri being a witness will be bothersome, but his determination to not lose overpowered his reluctance to let Banri see him pull this stunt.

Entering the practice room, Itaru was met with the glorious view of the Director throwing punches and kicks at the Autumn Troupe leader. Banri of course dodged each throw with ease, his hands in his pockets and a smug look on his face 

Tasuku was coaching her. “This is a bit more offensive on your end, but do you see how Banri is moving loosely? If you’re too stiff, you won’t be able to avoid direct hits.” 

Itaru leaned on the door frame to watch, because honestly? It was pretty hot watching her practice kicking ass. “Self-defense” was not really what they knew how to do around here, so the movements being offensive weren’t a surprise. 

Banri caught sight of him first, causing him to react a bit late to Izumi’s punches. He ended up catching her punch instead of dodging it, 

“Huh? Oh,” Izumi glanced in the direction of Banri’s gaze and saw Itaru watching from the door, holding something behind his back. She could have sworn she saw pink and white hair hiding behind him, too. 

“Great moves. I’d pick you to be in my party any day,” Itaru chimed in, finally approaching her. 

Banri and Tasuku exchanged a confused look. The hell was this?

Izumi rolled her eyes. “Yeah, sure. You know, maybe you could use this, too- oh!” 

She gasped when Itaru revealed a small but lovely pink and white flower bouquet and a box of assorted gourmet chocolates.

“These are beautiful…! And are those bonbons from that new shop that opened up? Juza has been trying to get in there for weeks…!” Before she completely fell for it, she squinted at him. How calculated.

That mischievous grin appeared on his face as always. “I couldn’t go without returning the favor for your heartfelt bento from this morning. It was just too cute.”

Izumi realized that at least four people were watching them as he said this, and she really felt what it meant to be reaping what you sow. 

“O-Oh, I’m glad you enjoyed it…” 

The four onlookers were doing double takes. The Director gave Itaru a handmade bento? Itaru brought her a bouquet? Out of anyone in the company, _Itaru_? 

“This has to be some kind of fucking joke, right?” Banri whispered to Tasuku.

“Has to be,” he replied without hesitation. 

Knowing that the flowers and chocolates were a thank-you gift, she certainly couldn’t turn them down- especially not in front of a crowd. Crafty bastard.

“Thank you…” She managed to say, eyes fixated on the gorgeous blooms.

Itaru grinned, feeling the scoreboard tick up in his favor within his head. 

“Anything for you, Director~. See you all at dinner,” he said, quickly making his retreat before Banri could pull him over and question him. It was finally time for him to game, after all.

Itaru - 2, Izumi - 1

As Itaru sauntered off, a thoroughly embarrassed Izumi held her new bouquet and chocolates in her sweaty workout gear. Tasuku and Banri were still agawk, processing it all before awkwardly trying to resume practice. Izumi did her best to shake it off, but oh did he completely throw her off focus.

See you all at dinner, huh…? He couldn’t get away with this!

* * *

  
  


Itaru was nearly late for dinner since he was preoccupied with a match. Yet despite showing up after many of the members, there was a very open seat next to Izumi at the table.

A spot that she gestured to when she caught his eyes. 

“Here, Itaru. You can sit next to me for dinner. I wanted to thank you for the chocolates,” she smiled. 

Oh, now she’s done it. He’s an absolutely dead man now. Not only did Masumi hear, but several of the nosy and romance-obsessed members got a front row seat to the show. 

“Itaru. I’ll kill you if you sit there,” Masumi advanced with cold, dead-set eyes. Tsuzuru and Sakuya had to hold him back. 

“Masumi, she _asked_ him to sit there…” Sakuya reminded him, hoping to at least have him cease fire. 

“D-Director and _Itaru_?! Since when?!” Taichi cried, looking between the two. 

Kazunari whistled, “Man, who said you could make a move first, Itaroon? No fair~!” 

Muku was enthralled. “Ah~! A real development, right before my eyes…! I’m so excited!” 

Banri scoffed. “Itaru though? There’s no way, this is just her bein’ nice. If it were anything more, I’d bend down and kiss Juza’s ass right here,” he insisted.

Juza scrunched his face up with disgust, scooting further away. “...Don’t touch my ass.”

“I didn’t say I would, you fuckin’ weirdo!”

“I’m not the one who said it…” 

Even with all of the chattering and scuffling that broke out, Izumi kept eye-contact with Itaru, patting the seat next to her one more time. She wasn’t backing out of the challenge that easily. 

Itaru weighed the options. If he turned her down, he’d not only lose the game, but he might possibly stir up even more chaos. The less problems for him, the better. He shot Izumi a grin to accept her challenge and took the seat next to her. 

Sakyo soon showed up and made the rowdiness cease, and everyone who was able to attend dinner that evening had settled into place to enjoy the early springtime hot pot. 

And not soon after they’d begun fixing their plates, her attacks began. 

“Itaru, could you pass the dumplings?” 

“Of course, my dear Director,” he replied, grabbing the plate of uncooked dumplings. 

As he handed it to her, she brushed her hand against his before taking it. It startled him, but thankfully not enough to drop the plate. 

‘Thank you,” she replied so casually that he had to take a second to recover. “Oh, and then could you pass the veggies?”

“Ah, yeah…” He complied, passing her the next dish. This time, she placed her hand on top of his entirely before readjusting to properly grab the plate. Itaru’s heart stuck in his throat. That plate would have definitely fallen onto the table if she hadn’t grabbed onto it.

He swallowed. The physical contact route? Damn, she found his one weakness. Itaru could lay on the fanservice with smiles and smooth talk for days, but anything physical was his lowest stat. This included the incredibly simple act of brushing his hand against his very pretty crush.

He kicked himself for letting that last bit slip into his mind. 

However Izumi had formulated this plan, Itaru knew that he was in for a painful defeat if he didn’t cause a distraction. 

He looked around the table, his eyes falling on Taichi’s unsuspecting blue eyes.

_Sorry, kid._

“Hey, Taichi. Who would you say is the DILF of Mankai?”

Tsuzuru spluttered his drink out into his hand. 

Kazunari, Banri, and Citron all perked up.

Taichi looked as though the teacher had just called on him to give an impromptu presentation. The deer in headlights looked so helpless, and Itaru knew he’d picked the perfect victim.

“D-DILF… a-are you sure we should discuss that around the Director and Sakyo? I-”

“ _Obviously_ it’s Omi. Have you seen his tits? Massive.” Banri cut in, eager for this discussion. 

Omi paused and looked down at his own chest. 

“Eh~, you really gonna leave Taks out of the running? C’mon, now!’ Kazunari chirped with a laugh. 

Tasuku looked very unamused. 

Citron sat up excitedly. “No, no! Omi is a MILF! He is the mom of Mankai!” 

Taichi suddenly looked very conflicted. “Would Omi count as a DILF or a MILF… this changes the game...”

“Um, what’s a DILF?” Sakuya piped up, innocently looking around. 

“Yes, could you please explain?” Tsumugi added with a smile. Whether he knew or not didn’t matter, since either way Tasuku was getting embarrassed. 

“Are you serious…” Tasuku sighed.

Azuma was chuckling. “Yes, I could see Tasuku as our representative DILF.” 

Juza, who was already on his phone looking it up, spat his drink out on Banri.

“Dude, what the fuck!” 

“Big bro, lemme see!” Kumon asked, peering over. “‘Dad I’d Like to F-?”

Azami slapped his hand over Kumon’s mouth. “Please, please shut the fuck up.”

“Like to _what_? Neither of them are parents, though…? So how does that work?!” Tenma asked, flustered and confused.

Yuki rolled his eyes. “It’s for ‘mom/dad bods’, moron. I hate this family, by the way.” 

Masumi looked deep in thought, sparing Izumi a glance. “What other qualities do you need to be a MILF…”

Sakyo had him by the collar. “I don’t know what the hell you kids are talking about, but you? You’re going to stop right there for your own good.”

Hm. _This is working a little too well,_ Itaru thought, though he was having a pretty good time observing the chaos. Izumi’s stifled chuckles were also cute to watch.

It was snowballing quickly, of course.

“Ahaha, are there TRILFs?” Misumi asked, eager to take part in the fun.

“What the hell is a TRILF?!” Tenma’s confusion was skyrocketing.

“Triangle I’d like to F-”

“WOW, Omi! Could you pass the sauce, please?” Tsuzuru interrupted, his face beet red. Omi obliged, laughing it off. 

Azuma hummed. “Ah~, but then we could count Sakyo as a DILF too, couldn’t we? Since he is the ‘dad’ of Mankai.”

The eldest member squinted. “I better not find out what that means.” 

Chikage was grinning, enjoying the scene. “Don’t worry, you already know what the F stands for.” 

“Oh, yes! It stands for fuck!” Citron supplied.

The second wave broke out.

Guy had buried his face in his hands, asking the Zahran kingdom for forgiveness. Sakuya, Tenma, and Taichi’s faces went stone cold. Azami stood up and left without a word. On the other side of the table, Tasuku and Omi coughed to conceal their surprise while Sakyo’s face became very red very fast, though whether it was from anger or embarrassment was debatable. Muku was on the verge of tears, and Banri was straight-up cackling. 

Itaru himself let out a laugh, unable to keep himself together anymore. Izumi lightly jabbed him with her elbow, because this was his fault- but she too was unable to suppress her amusement completely. 

“Um, well! Ahah, does anyone want seconds?” Omi tried desperately to bring them back in, seeing as hardly anyone had eaten much so far.

Banri, barely loud enough to be heard from his busted gut, responded, “that’s just what DILFs are for,” 

And the room hit the third wave. Kazunari was on the floor laughing, Banri not far after him. Chikage, Tsumugi, and Azuma were even snickering to themselves, and now Homare was sounding out “DILF” and “MILF” for potential poetic inspiration. 

Now Izumi was hitting Itaru on the arm mouthing “ _This is YOUR fault!_ ” while she tried so, so hard to keep it together. 

Sakyo abruptly stood up, clapping his hands together to shut them all up. “ENOUGH! If a single one of you mentions MILFs or DILFs at the dinner table again, you’re taking on extra chores AND wearing the animal suit around Veludo Way!” 

“What about TRILFs~?” Misumi added.  
“That, too!” Sakyo shouted, face steaming and so incredibly done with this entire topic. 

While everyone was trying to reel it in, Itaru’s defenses were down, so he couldn’t have expected the ruthless attack of Izumi patting his thigh with a napkin. 

“I’m so sorry, I spilled some sauce when I was laughing, I-” she looked up and suddenly they were face to face, inches away, with her hand on his thigh under the dinner table. 

On purpose or not, it was a one-hit KO. 

“I, uh…! I-I’ll go change really quick,” Itaru stammered, bolting out of his seat before he got lost in her eyes in such a promiscuous position. At the dinner table. Where the entire company could notice.

While he put up a good fight, Itaru truly had to admit defeat this round. 

Itaru - 2, Izumi -2. 

A tie so far… good thing the night was still young.

* * *

  
  


Izumi had gone to change into pajamas after dinner in her room. Emerging from her dorm, she was in the process of pulling her hair back into a messy bun when she noticed Itaru was waiting in the hallway.

They stared at each other in silence for a hot minute.

“You like the bonbons?”

“They were delicious.”

“Cute.”

“Did you come here just to ask that?”

“No,” he replied, walking up to her. Almost a head taller, he looked down at her and grinned. “I thought I’d come give you my official acceptance of your challenge.”

He said this in that low, playful way of his while lifting up a lock of her hair that had fallen out of her grasp. He brought it to his lips and kissed the brunette strands while looking Izumi in the eyes. 

“Challenge accepted, _Izumi_.” 

It was such an incredibly bold move that Izumi’s brain was self-destructing. She’d never gotten this much attention before, even from previous partners. And- she hated to admit this- but he was so, so incredibly charming. Wait, no! She can’t fall for it, not when she knows this man is filthy gamer trash!

“I-If you have time for this, then maybe you have time to go take the trash out for Omi tonight!” She might have pulled it out of her back pocket, but it was her last resort. 

He knew it didn’t always work on her, but he turned his sparkling prince charm on max. “Haha, aren’t I too handsome for you to ask that of me…?” 

Ah, she’d gotten her foot in the door somehow. She now had the upper hand.

She forced that door open wide. “...That shouldn’t keep you from helping him. Hmmm...”

Itaru was about to retort, but just to his luck, Sakyo was passing by with his towel and bath products.

“What the hell are you two talking about so closely?” He glared, looking at Itaru with suspicion. 

“Oh, he was just telling me about how he’s too handsome to take out the trash,” Izumi reported with a satisfied smile.

“Really,” Sakyo asked, crossing his arms.

Itaru staggered backwards. “I’m off to take the trash out, then,” he stammered, leaving behind a giggling Izumi and an exasperated Sakyo.

He decided to call that one a draw and spend the rest of the evening on games. 

* * *

  
  


_This is stupid._ Izumi thought to herself, holding a plate full of scones in one hand and a cola in the other. She knew that Itaru was prone to go snooping for snacks around 2am, but she decided to visit at midnight to beat him to the punch. She was glad that Omi wasn’t around when she was prepping the snacks. Only Juza, who was also taking some scones for himself, was there to solemnly nod as if acknowledging a comrade.

She rapped at the door out of courtesy, not expecting a response since Chikage had left for the evening and Itaru surely had his headphones on. And… well, just as she’d thought, no response. She knocked louder. 

…

No response. She sighed, taking out her phone and sending him a message: _“You better be decent._ ” 

She opened the door slowly, the gaming castle ever eerie at this time of night. She let out a sigh of relief when he was confirmed to be at his computer as usual. As Izumi tiptoed in, Itaru took a glance as his phone and swiveled around, glasses perched on his nose. He raised an eyebrow at her, still stuck in his gaming mode.

Oh. That’s an unusual sight. Did his contacts dry out? Regardless, they look good on him- wait! No, Izumi! You’re on a mission- Focus!

“Um! I brought you a late night snack,” she said, stepping further into the room the food. 

He took a moment to process it, but eventually Itaru’s grin spread across his face.

“Ah? A snack delivering a snack? What a concept,” he smirked. Itaru set his headphones down and stood.

The first shots fired hit Izumi like a cannonball. Still, her ship wasn’t sunken yet. She came mentally prepared this time..

Izumi remembered earlier. “I was honored that you accepted my challenge, so I thought I’d stop by to say thanks, since you retreated before I could respond earlier.” 

He winced, the wound still fresh. Itaru watched her try to clear off the cluttered coffee table to set the scones down. 

“Ah, no need for that. I’ll take it,” he said, meeting her halfway across the room. The disheveled gamer finished clearing the spot on the coffee table before taking the plate of scones.

A grin appeared on his face again.

“Gonna feed me, too?”

“I can’t spoil you too much, or you might get the wrong idea,” Izumi countered, crossing her arms. 

He set the plate and drink bottle down. “Get the wrong idea? Hm~,” he closed the distance, standing in front of her as he did in the hallway. 

The dimly lit room made it hard for her to catch much of his expression, but she didn’t need it to know that Itaru was plotting. 

“You, sneaking in here at midnight to be alone with me? Please tell me what I should think instead, dear Director.” His smug look was unmistakable, no matter how poorly lit it was. 

“Uh, well,” she realized how when he said it out loud, it looked like more than just a small, teasing gesture. She took a step back in her faltering confidence. 

Which, of course, was another miscalculation as it was cluttered as hell in there. Izumi stepped on what was either a banana peel or last week’s Doritos bag and stumbled backwards. 

“Director-!” Itaru in a moment of panic and sheer lack of coordination stumbled after her, slipping on the same discarded bag of Doritos- yes, it was Doritos since he could feel the artificial cheesy crumbs dig into his feet. 

Too fast, Izumi had managed to keep from falling by running her back into the door, shutting it behind her. Too fast, Itaru kept himself from landing on her by slamming his hand on the wall. 

Yes, a wall-slam. Kabedon. Shoujo trope #1. Just like he’d done the first time Izumi had invaded his castle. Only this time, his face was just a tad closer. 

They stayed there to catch their breaths, unable to break eye contact. 

“Was that a-?”

“Yeah, it was a Doritos bag.”

“...Pfft.”

“...Snrk.”

Amused by how their antics led them to this, they couldn’t help but succumb to laughter. Itaru kept her pinned there, however, so when it all had subsided, their gazes met once more.

“Are you sure you want to keep on playing this game with me?” Itaru asked, leaning in so that his nose hovered just before hers. “I don’t lose, you know.”

Izumi's face felt a flash of heat as she finally realized where she was. However, she didn’t back down this time. “...If you’re going to keep teasing me, then you better be ready for-”

She was unable to finish that thought, because from behind her, the door was being forced open at that moment. 

“ _Itaru?! You ruined the fucking match_ -” Banri called as he forced his way in. 

Pushed suddenly while so close, Izumi was thrust forward, her lips clashing into Itaru’s and her body falling into his chest. Having no strength whatsoever, Itaru was unable to catch her without falling backwards onto the floor. They collapsed onto the messy rug as Banri succeeded in entering.

The dorm door swinging open, Banri looked down to see the Mankai director on top of Itaru, alone in a dimly lit room not long after midnight. 

He didn't miss a beat.

“ _HOLY SHIT, ARE YOU TWO FUCKING?_ ” 

**Author's Note:**

> I have one more chapter in mind to wrap this all up, but I love ending on stupid notes so please take what I have so far. Ty!!!


End file.
